


Old West Hospitality

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Sam, Clothed Sex, Country & Western, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The brothers get tossed back to the Old West. Dean figures out a fun way to pass the time until they get saved.





	Old West Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 12 (handjobs and western).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Wincest
> 
>  **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**  
>   

“Livin’ the life, Sammy,” Dean said, stretching out on the bed. Sam grunted. 

“Oh what’s your problem? You’ve been scowling since we got stuck here.”

“That’s why, Dean. We’re _stuck_ here.”

“Cas will get us back - he’ll figure it out, all we can do is wait now. So why don’t you come to bed, Sammy. Please?” 

Sam scowled, looking back at Dean. He was still wearing his cowboy hat, but he’d undone his shirt to show his freckled chest, cock already beginning to swell in his jeans. 

“You just wanna have sex with me in the old west.”

“Little bit.” Dean admitted, shrugging.

“I’m not in the mood, man.”

Dean nodded, lying back on the bed again. “I get it. I won’t push. Do you mind if I— you know, jack it? Or do you want me to go to the bathroom?” 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. Dean may have been an asshole big brother sometimes - but he was the most caring lover Sam had ever met. He never pushed, never used his Alpha status to force Sam to present even when he knew he could. There were some nights - especially if Sam was having a rough time with bad memories, that Dean slept in jeans, or even a separate bed if Sam needed him to. 

 

“You can jack it, I’m gonna keep reading.” 

Dean grinned and unbuttoned the buttons on his jeans, wiggling them down to his knees. Sam watched for a second as he settled back down, hanging his hat on the bed post and closing his eyes.

He began to stroke his cock lazily, squeezing the base of his cock to coax his knot to swell.

Sam couldn’t help but watch, his own cock stirring in his jeans. Dean wasn’t putting on a show, he was just acting natural. His fingers and legs twitched, quiet little pleas for Sam’s hole, his cock. 

Sam had to bite back his own moan when Dean whimpered, fucking up into his fist. Slick dribbled from his fluttering hole, and Sam knew he’d have a wet spot if he wasn’t careful. He also knew Dean could smell it, if the flaring of his nostrils and low snarl that escaped told him anything. 

Sam rose, shuffling over to Dean and stretching out next to him. Dean ignored his presence, still stroking himself steadily. Sam leaned close.

“Remember my first heat? How wet and tight I was?” He whispered. Dean’s breath caught, the only sign he heard Sam.

“You knotted me against the wall. Made me squeal like a baby when we tied... I could feel every drop of come flooding my guts.” 

As he spoke, Sam slid his hand down, pushing Dean’s hand off and picking up a steady stroke. Dean groaned, his bare toes curling against the bed.

“Still love that, you know,” Sam whispered, “when you go crazy and fuck me and knot me before I’m ready. I can feel every thick, hot rope you pump up my ass.”

“Sammy—“

“I know you wanna knock me up. Someday, I promise. You’ll pump me full and that’ll be the day I’m off my pills. One of those throbs of your balls will be putting your litter in me... Is that what you fantasize, Dean? Breeding your slutty little brother? Claiming your omega and keeping him knocked up as much as you can?”

“Yes! Sam—“

Sam grinned wider and sat up. Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and Sam winked before sitting down on Dean’s lap, his legs pressed together. His cock jutted obscenely from between his legs, and the position forced him to take Dean’s cock slowly into his slick hole. 

Dean tossed his head back, moaning openly. Much to his surprise, Sam lifted off again and repositioned. This time he sat on his knees. The angle made it so only the tip of Dean’s cock could nestle into Sam’s hole, catching just past his tip. 

Sam smirked and grabbed his own hat from where he’d hung it at the foot of the bed. He placed it on and clenched as hard has he could, his grin widening when Dean gasped. Carefully, Sam reached back and began to jerk Dean’s cock, the tip still buried in his ass.

“Howdy, partner,” Sam whispered. “Heard a stressed out ranch hand fitting your description needed his beautiful, heavy Alpha balls drained. That’s my job. Just lie back and let me milk every drop out of this beautiful cock into my come hole, okay?”

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut. He relaxed a little, nodding. 

Sam stayed still, jerking Dean’s cock and keeping the tip clenched inside his body. Dean’s knot swelled slowly, forcing him to use his other hand to knead and milk it to push Dean closer to orgasm.

When his knot popped, Dean shouted. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Sam as he began to come.

Sam remained still, forcing himself not to sit down on the knot he was milking. Dean’s come flooded his insides, knotting his stomach in the best of ways. 

Twenty minutes - a record for Dean, who prided himself on tying to Sam for at least thirty each time - Sam was finally able to pull off Dean’s softening cock. He clenched his ass tight, pulling his jeans up. Already he could feel come dribbling out, and wanted to contain as much as he could.

“I s’pose proper payment is making sure your pipes aren’t clogged,” Dean mumbled. He sat up, grabbing Sam’s shirt to drag him back over.

“I suppose that would be an acceptable payment,” Sam whispered, stretching out next to Dean on the bed. He reached into the unzipped front of Sam’s jeans and wrapped his hand around his cock.

“This is your main pipe, correct?”

“Yessir.”

“Then let’s be sure this one’s nice and clean.” 

With that, Dean began to jerk Sam off in his shorts, not bothering to take him out. He kissed over Sam’s neck, nipping at his earlobe and quietly encouraging him. 

Sam let his eyes slip shut, focusing on the feeling and Dean’s warmth. And the situation - as pissed as he was - this was something almost no one could say they had the honor of doing. 

All to soon, Sam’s belly twisted tighter, sparks of pleasure sliding down to the tip of his cock. 

“Dean, I’m gonna—“

“Just let it happen, Sammy. Show me how nice it is.” 

Sam groaned, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as he came hard, soaking the front of his boxers and jeans with come. At the same time, his ass relaxed then tensed, forcing out Dean’s come into his already messy pants.

The world seemed to spin, nausea momentarily overriding Sam’s pleasure. It stopped as soon as it started though, and he landed on hard ground. Surprised, the brothers looked up, coming face to face with Cas. 

“Uh—“

“Please, I’d rather not get an explanation. I was aware of your breeding, but... I believe the term is pretend it never happened.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before shrugging. Cas nodded. 

“Great. I’ll step out while you change and uh— Those jeans are ruined, Sam. My recommendation is just to throw them away.”

 


End file.
